When I Talk To You
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Dean Winchester and Arandi Remington standalone. Just some falling in love hotness. Sexual content.


Disclaimer: Nothing pertaining to the Winchester's or Supernatural belongs to me. I just like to play with them. (Licks lips.)

I have a lot of people that love the connection between Dean and Arandi and since it was my first fic ever I kept it sort of toned down. A couple of people that have read my story want a hotter connection so I wrote this as a standalone and if I can think of anymore I will add more.

Dean and Arandi sometime in the middle of The Chronicles and falling in love.

Warning for sex speak and Dean hotness.

WHEN I TALK TO YOU

Dean squirmed in the diner booth waiting for the take out order he placed nearly ten minutes earlier and knowing that he has to wait longer since the place is packed. He wished that he had brought Arandi with him because it was no fun being away from her very long. He let out a deep sigh and looked at his watch for the hundredth time.

He smiled thinking about Arandi waiting back at the motel and he picked up his phone and went through his pictures until he found one he had taken of her wearing his over shirt and nothing else. He licked his lips and then his phone vibrated.

He smiled wider seeing that it was the object of his affection, hell his obsession calling him.

With his voice low and raspy he answered. "Miss me already?"

Arandi sighed. "Oh sorry wrong number, I was trying to call this really hot guy that I met at the bar last night."

Dean chuckled roughly. "Yeah I miss you too."

"What's taking so long?" Arandi nearly whined.

"We had to pick the one place in town that everyone decided to go to tonight." He grumbled and the idea of how to make the time slide by slithered into his brain. "So what are you wearing?"

Arandi's soft laugh came over the line sending a chill down Dean's spine as he imagined her breath on his neck.

"I just took a shower." Arandi breathed. "So right now nothing but a smile."

Dean gulped imagining her curves her luscious breasts her firm body and he groaned a little too loud. He had forgotten that he was in room full of people and he looked up to see the people nearest him staring.

He saw his order coming and he quickly paid and walked out his phone tucked between his shoulder and ear as he carried the multiple bags of food to the Impala. "I'm heading back now." He said to Arandi intent on getting back to her now.

He settled the bags onto the backseat and got in the car ready to go but Arandi's voice stopped him.

"Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Have I ever told you how I love licking your huge cock?" Arandi's sultry voice oozed into his ear and it was almost as if she there breathing hotly into it.

"No." He answered a sly grin taking up his face, man she was something else.

"Do you want me to tell you?"

He felt a chill go through his entire body. "Yes." He whispered.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes." He pushed out louder.

"Yes what?"

His grin grew larger and so did the bulge in his jeans. "Arandi baby please." He let his head fall back against the seat as he slouched lower on the seat to relieve the pressure.

"Please is what I want to do to you." She murmured hotly.

"Tell me…tell me how much you love licking my huge cock." Dean growled.

"I like the feel of your skin on my lips when I kiss your stomach muscles the way you tremble as I lick down to your dick, the tip of it wet and so, so hard." She purred.

Dean moaned. "Oh." He moved the palm of his hand over his bulge.

"Are you touching yourself baby?" She asked her voice so sexy it made Dean moan again. "Did I make you hard?"

"I …Arandi ….oh fuck you're making me so hard." His voice a mingled moan and pleading whimper.

"Can you feel my lips on your pulsating cock?

Dean pictured it to perfection in his mind and felt the pre-come slide from his rock hard erection.

"I'm licking it slowly baby taking that wetness and smoothing it all over your rigid cock."

Dean squirmed on the seat and whimpered again.

"I'm taking you in slowly sucking every inch of you down into my throat."

"Fuck Arandi …..please." He murmured afraid to touch himself again, just her words and her voice driving him over the edge.

"Your whole cock in my mouth and throat to the balls baby." Arandi purred with a moan of her own.

Dean involuntarily bucked his hips up as if she was really doing what she was saying.

"Come on baby I know you can feel me going down on you the tingle of my tongue in your slit as I sweetly suction it."

"God Arandi." His hips jerked again.

"My tongue is circling and circling and then I deep throat you in one hard grinding motion."

Dean gasped thrusting himself up and that was it, she had brought him to a fucking earth tilting climax without even touching him and he thrashed and moaned riding it out as the orgasm rolled through him in heated bliss.

He even dropped the phone.

He panted for a few minutes keeping his eyes closed letting himself breathe.

"You alright?" Arandi asked him when he found the phone again.

"I'm a little blitzed right now." He whispered. "Sticky and gross too.

"That's alright baby, I'll be waiting for you and I'll help you clean up." There was a long pause before she added hotly. "With my tongue." She hung up.

"Baby you are so fucking evil." He groaned.

Dean smiled wide getting as comfortable as he could to get to his lady, he was sticky, wet, and rock hard again just thinking about the bath waiting for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


End file.
